My Secretary
by felix'sbae
Summary: ChanBaek YAOI Menghadapi atasan berotak mesum bukanlah hal yang susah bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai skretaris seorang Park Chanyeol. Remake ff SiBum, I DONT LIKE GS
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 1

Author : Inchangel (IntanLauism)

Main Cast :

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

-And other cast.

Genre : Yaoi NC-21, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke) FF SIBUM REMAKE.. I dont like GS.. I like YAOI :D

A/N : Ini ff REMAKE BUKAN COPAS .. E!

Happy read ^_^

.

.

.

*Park Chanyeol Pov*

Pagi.

Membuka mata saja sebal apalagi harus mematikan alarm sialan yang terus berdering minta dibanting itu. Aigo, kenapa hidupku datar-datar begini saja?

"Park?" suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Hmm?" tanyaku semalas mungkin. Malas karena bangun pagi. Malas karena harus memasuki hari baru lagi. Malas karena harus berurusan dengan pelacur sepertinya.

"Last night was fucking adorable. Can we do it every night? Or... now?" katanya sambil meraba dadaku dengan jari kurus, panjang serta kukunya yang panjang dan berwarna-warni norak itu menyentuh permukaan dadaku. Perih tau!

"Enough, Steph. Get off. I have a flight in 3 hours and I don't have much time for packing and kick you out from here. So it will be better if you get your ass out from here" kataku panjang lebar dan disambut dengan belalakan mata dari orang yang selama 3 bulan ini menginap bersama di apartemenku. Aku mulai bangun dari kasur yang sangat berantakan dan menuju lemari. Tak lupa menarik dua buah koper berwarna coklat tua dan biru kehitaman untuk kuisi dengan segala pakaian dan perlengkapan untuk kepergianku dari London ini.

"Park! You know that I love you...,"

"You love my money. And if you still want to hanging around with me, I don't have any money again. Unless you hanging around with my father becouse those money were my father's," dan dia terdiam. Sudah kuduga.

Aku selesai memberesi koperku. Aku pun sudah berpakaian sepantasnya. Kaus putih polos, blazer berwarna krem dengan motif macan tutul di kerahnya. Celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu boots kulit berwarna coklat tua membalut kakiku. Tak lupa kacamata hitam seharga 250$ yang baru kemarin kubeli menggantung indah dihidungku.

Dan Stephanie? Dia masih terdiam diatas kasur dengan tubuh kurusnya yang telanjang itu setengah tertutup oleh selimut. Rambutnya yang panjang dan dicat coklat serta wangi obat-obatan salon itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungguh, aku tak mau mengingat kegiatan kami semalam. Fuck it, ya know?

"Aku pergi. Kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini, silakan. Atau ajak saja John dari lantai atas itu, yang kemarin kau ajak tidur disini saat aku sedang mengunjungi ayahku yang sedang sakit di Korea. Tapi, biaya urusanmu sendiri." Dan aku pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat terkutuk itu.

Kalau bukan karena appa yang sedang sakit, aku takkan mau balik ke Korea. Appa adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Aku rela kemana-mana dan melakukan apapun demi appa. Namun ternyata, meninggalkan beliau yang sudah ditinggal eomma sejak 10 tahun lalu lumayan beresiko juga. Appa memang memiliki sakit gula sehingga semakin lama keseatannya semakin menurun dan itu mempengaruhi kinerja beliau.

Aku disuruh belajar tentang bisnis hingga ke London agar bisa setidaknya sepadan dengan appa. Setelah dirasa cukup, baru aku mau balik. Namun ternyata sebelum aku rampung S2, appa sudah ambruk dan hotel yang sudah appa bangun diambang kehancuran. Maka dari itu setelah aku kembali dari Korea saat menjenguk keadaan appa, aku langsung memutuskan cuti kuliah di London ini dan untuk sementara kembali ke Korea hingga menemukan penggantiku untuk memegang hotel yang menurutku cukup berperan dalam lintas saham di Korea Selatan kala ini.

BLAM!

Kututup keras pintu apartemenku, bersamaan dengan seluruh memori pahit di London ini. Untuk sementara aku harus ingat kalau disini aku hanya untuk belajar dan nantinya aku akan kembali ke Korea. Nantinya, bukan. Sekarang.

Setelah mengirimkan surat permohonan cuti ke universitas, aku langsung ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat yang sudah kupesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Pagi lagi.

Entah sampai kapan aku bisa lepas dari suasana pagi yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Moodku tak pernah bisa bagus kalau sudah memasuki hari baru seperti ini apalagi kalau harus mendengar cecuitan dari burung-burung diluar itu. Cih, sampai suara kalian serak baru tahu rasa! Siapa suruh cecuitan di pagi yang memang sudah menyebalkan seperti ini.

Hari pertama masuk ke hotel appa, Global Hotel. Hotel yang sebentar lagi akan diturunkan ke tanganku.

Aku bukan orang yang gila uang atau jabatan apalagi hormat dari orang lain. Sudah kukatakan, kalau aku hanya melanjutkan usaha dari appa. Kalau dirasa ada pengganti yang tepat, atau setidaknya appa sudah bisa memegang kendali lagi, akan kuselesaikan S2 yang tinggak beberapa sks lagi kelar.

Aku sudah berada di kamarku yang kutinggalkan kuliah lebih dari 6 tahun di London. Sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam karena perjalanan London-Seoul tidaklah dekat.

Setelah benar-benar tersadar, aku melangkahkan diri untuk berbenah. Tak lebih dari setengah jam aku sudah siap dengan setelan yang pantas untuk seorang bisnisman muda. Kumakan sarapan yang memang sudah disiapkan ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahku ini.

"Ke Hotel, sekarang," ucapku pada Kim ahjussi, supirku dan appa. Beliau mengangguk, dan seketika itu mobil yang kunaiki ini melaju melewati ramainya kota Seoul di pagi hari menuju rutinitas perkantoran yang membosankan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," ucap seorang wanita yang kuyakini adalah resepsionis karena begitulah yang tertulis di name tag nya. Toh mereka tak mungkin saling menukar name tag karena atasan mereka yang baru datang dan mereka akan saling berusaha untuk bisa dikenal dan dihapal oleh atasan baru ini.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan langsung ke kantor saya," ucapku tegas dan dengan kacamata masih tergantung manis. Bukan kacamata hitam seperti saat perjalanan balik kemarin, namun kacamata baca yang memang hanya untuk membaca nama-nama pegawai disini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, resepsionis yang bernama Kim Yoonji itu mengantarkanku ke kantor ruangan khusus milik appa.

"Terima kasih,..." sengaja tak kulanjutkan. Ingin aku panggil dia sesuai name tag nya, aku takut dia ke-GR-an karena aku tahu namanya sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Yoonji imnida," ucapnya sambil sedikit bungkuk. Dan aku sedikit mengangguk menanggapinya. Kumulai berkeliling didalam ruangan itu. Kulihat appa masih memasang foto keluarga kami disaat masih lengkap. Kumulai memberesi berkas-berkas yang tidak diperlukan. Appa terbiasa menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan (atau dikiranya penting untuk dikenang seperti oleh-oleh dari rekannya) dan itu memenuhi ruang kerjanya ini.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

" Cepat bantu aku membereskan barang-barang ini!" perintahku. Tak perlu dua kali, ia langsung bergerak dan seketika itu juga ia langsung memungut-munguti barang-barang itu.

Kardus yang memang sudah tersedia disana pun sudah terisi penuh, siap dipindahkan kedalam mobil untuk dibawa pulang.

"Jadi, apakah kau sekretarisku yang baru?" tanyaku padanya sedikit menyelidik setelah kembali ke ruangan kerjaku.

"Ne, tuan. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Namun saya sudah lama bekerja disini. Tuan lah bos baru saya," jawabnya.

AKU TAK PERCAYA! Ia berani menjawab petanyaanku dengan jawaban selancang itu!

"Heuh. Baiklah." Kuredam amarahku. Kalau bukan bibirnya yang merekah itu aku takkan menahan amarah seperti ini.

EH?

Bukan, bukan. Kalau bukan sikapnya yang tegas itu aku takkan menahan amarah ini. Ya, itulah yang seharusnya kupikirkan tadi. Tapi mengapa jadi "bibir"? hah...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sekarang tuan?"

.

.

.

*Author POV on*

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sekarang tuan?"

Chanyeol melirik dari atas hingga bawah pria yang berada didepannya itu. Wajahnya kecil namun garis rahangnya tegas. Matanya membulat indah dengan bulu mata yang lurus namun pendek. Imut sekali. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tutuplah pintu itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pintu. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Baekhyun langsung berputar dan menutup pintu itu. Dasar mata nakal, ia malah melihat pantat Baekhyun yang datar itu.

'apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol! Ayo lah... tak sebaiknya kau memikirkan itu!' ucapnya dalam hati.

'tapi bahkan Stephanie pun selingkuh dibelakangku. Dan sekarang kami sudah putus. Tak ada salahnya bukan?' begitu pula pikirnya melawan niat baiknya.

Dan akhirnya, nafsu lah yang menang.

"Sudah tuan. Ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

Baekhyun, itu adalah pertanyaan yang salah. Itu hanya akan membuatmu masuk kedalam perangkap nafsu seorang Park Chanyeol.

Benar saja. Chanyeol sudah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diseberang mejanya. Berjalan dengan tangan kiri didalam saku celana, badan sedikit membungkuk, dan tangan kanannya menutupi bibirnya yang seksi itu. Tak lupa kacamata pemancar kharismanya itu telah ia istirahatkan sementara diatas mejanya. Berjalan perlahan menuju Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik bos barunya yang dirasanya sangat aneh itu.

Begitu sudah tepat berada didepan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang tidak menjauh sedikitpun meskipun saat ini badan mereka telah berjarak kurang dari 5 senti, Chanyeol mengintip Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit menunduk. Memahami tiap lekuk indah wajah namja didepannya itu. Menghirup wewangian yang keluar dari hidung dan kulitnya. Merasakan sapuan lembut rambut deru nafas Baekhyun yang tak teratur akibat posisi mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya merangkul erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Puaskan aku," ujarnya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Dan seketika itu juga, Chanyeol melumat habis bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang memang menghasilkan senyuman maut itu. Baekhyun yang tidak siap apa-apa hanya terbelalak kaget namun tak menolak. Ia merasa nyaman malahan. Ia melihat bosnya itu menutup matanya. Pertanda bahwa Chanyeol menyesapi sekali tiap lumatan yang diberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Eungh..," desah Baekhyun tertahan. Matanya sudah mulai sayu dan tak lama kemudian menutup dan mulai membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Dan sang boss hanya tersenyum mengetahui pria didepannya itu membalas ciumannya. Ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

Disaat Baekhyun melumat bibir bawahnya, dengan sigap Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapa penguhi mulut manis yang pintunya sedang ia sesap itu. Baekhyun yang tak siap dengan lidah Chanyeol menjadi sedikit menggelinjang tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun terlihat jengkel, namun permainan lidah Chanyeol membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

Dok, dok, dok. Cklek..

"Tuan Park, barang-barang anda... ah!" ucap seorang wanita.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ehm, lumatan sebenarnya. Ia terlihat gelagapan dan mengelap air liur dan keringat yang mengucur membasahi pipi dan dagunya. Chanyeol hanya masih menundukkan wajahnya menunjukkan berpikir akan ia apakan gadis didepannya itu. Untung saja Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Kim Yoonji, wanita yang tiba-tiba dengan lancang masuk dan mengganggu imajinasi.

"Yoonji ssi, begitukah caramu ketika memasuki ruangan pribadi milik atasanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik tanpa melihat wanita itu yang sudah mulai pucat dan memproduksi keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

"M-maafkan saya, Tuan Park, S-saya hany-nya terb-buru-buru...," jawabnya gagap. Baekhyun langsung mengambil nafas dalam dan membenarkan kerah baju serta rambutnya yang berantakan akibat kekasaran Chanyeol saat berciuman tadi. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Yoonji dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sudah terkenal mampu melelehkan hati tiap wanita.

"Saya permisi, Yoonji ssi," dan YoonJi pun menunduk hormat pada sunbae nya itu.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini? Kembali ke tempatmu!" perintah Chanyeol tegas, membuat Yoonji semakin kelabakan dan segera berlari menuju dunianya sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan lemas menuju kursinya. Merebahkan badan kekarnya, lalu mendesah lemah.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, pasti saat itu tanganku sudah melakukan hal lebih. Dan kami bisa... Aish.. Resepsionis bodoh!" rancaunya dengan penuh kekesalan dan kebencian.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Yoonji yang berlari terbirit-birit menuju lift akhirnya bisa sampai meskipun dengan nafas terengah2. Ia menjatuhkan badannya dengan sangat elitnya di lantai lift yang sepi dan tiada orang selain dirinya itu, pandangannya masih melebar dan nafasnya tak beraturan. ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila saja.

"Bos ... baruku... GAY? Dengan Baekhyun-ssi? Dia juga gay kah?"

*TBC

Mau dilanjutkan .. ? :D

Thanks buat author kesayangan saya yang sudah ngijinin buat ngeremake ff nya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 2

Author : Inchangel ( IntanLauism)

Main Cast :

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

And other cast.

Genre : Yaoi NC-17, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya – keliatan banget author yadong. Hekekekeke)

Remake FFSiBum

This is YAOI.

I DONT LIKE GS :D

Baekhyun itu pretty boys, jadi aku gak bisa bayangin baek jadi cewe, aku lebih suka YAOI feel nya dapet :D

CEKIDOT (Check it out!)~

*Park Chanyeol POV on*

Setelah menunjungi dan sedikit memberi tempat kerja baruku, aku menjenguk appa yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tak lupa kuajak sekretarisku yang sangat cantik ini. Sekalian aku ingin meminta restu untuk memiliki Baekhyun.

"Kau? Dan Baekhyun ah?" tanya appa dengan selang yang terhubung di kedua lubang hidungnya dan badan terbaring diatas kasur putih. Aku menunggu dengan kebimbangan. Ini lebih mendebarkan ketimbang saat aku menjalani tes wawancara untuk beasiswa S2 di London dulu!

"BAGUS SEKALI! Tak kusangka kau memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Baekhyun memang memiliki kemampuan, dan kalau kau memilikinya – maksudku kau menikahinya—sudah pasti hotel kita akan ada yang memimpin dengan kemampuan yang sudah teruji! Pintar-pintar... Tak sia-sia kusekolahkan kau lama di London," ujarnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Baekhyun? Ia hanya melongo dibelakangku. Terdengar seperti suara teriakan teriakan tertahan darinya saat appa berkata "BAGUS SEKALI" tadi.

.

.

.

.

"See Baekhyunee? Kau bisa saja menolak, tapi appa menyetujuinya. Dan aku pun tak masalah dengan itu. Apa yang kurang?" tanyaku meremehkannya. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju mobilku. Lucunya

"Yang kurang? Yang kurang itu akal sehatmu, Park Chanyeol! Gila saja! Baru juga hari pertama kerja sudah disuruh 'memuaskan' mu, lalu meminta restu pada appa mu seperti orang mau nikah saja, lalu kau tanya apa yang kurang? Dasar GILA!" omelnya yang tak ku gubris. Ia kubiarkan seperti itu karena saat mengamuk itu wajahnya akan memerah dan itu sangat imut dimataku.

Kami sampai di mobil. Ia kupersilakan duduk dan masih setia dengan omelannya. Kututup pintu selembut mungkin namun tetap tertutup. Sekitar 7 detik ia berada didalam mobil duluan, kuharap ia bisa tenang. Ternyata salah, dan dia semakin memakiku dengan kata "KAU-GILA"nya itu.

"Ya, aku gila. GILA akan DIRIMU, Byun Baekhyun," jawabku seduktif sambil mendekatinya. Jarak kami terlampau dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya di bibirku.

Kulihat ia setengah menutup matanya. Mungkin karena takut? Ah, masa bodoh. Langsung saja kuserang dirinya itu.

Perlahan, aku mulai melumat bibir atasnya itu. Hanya sekadar melumat, karena memang tujuanku itu. Posisi kami tak nyaman, untukku. Aku yang duduk di kemudi utama harus memutar tubuh 90 derajat untuk bisa menciumnya seperti ini. Tanganku meraba lengannya hingga pundak. Lalu, kupasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"Agar kau selamat," dan CKLEK. Terpasanglah wajah bingung dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dia masih saja dengan wajah terkagetnya itu. Membuatku ingin sekali menerkamnya saat itu juga. Ia perlahan menoleh kearahku dengan canggung. Aku membetulkan posisi duduk ku agar nyaman saat berkendara.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," ucapku yang kuketahui dijawab dengan telanan ludah yang berat oleh Baekhyun

*Park Chanyeol POV end*

.

.

.

*Author POV on*

"Tolong pencetkan nomornya," ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan. Bukan karena jalanan lebih menawan dari pada Baekhyun nya itu, tetapi memang itu untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menerima handphone milik Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengikuti langkah2 yang harus ia pencet dari Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya, ia memencet tombol 'call'.

'Rasanya aku familiar dengan nomor ini,' pikir Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba..

"Tuan Byun, saya boss baru anak anda, Byun Baekhyun. Nama saya Park Chanyeol, Ne.. Karena urusan pekerjaan, kuharap anda mengijinkannya untuk lembur di rumah saya. Ne, ne, dia aman bersama saya. Ne, gamsahamnida," begitulah dan pembicaraan lewat telponpun berakhir. Mungkin karena Chanyeol teralu berkharisma sehingga itu mempengaruhi daya pikir Baekhyun jadi melemah. Ia hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah hampir 1 menit diam...

"Jadi? Saya kerja lembur malam ini?"

"Tergantung 'kerja'mu memuaskan atau tidak," jawab Chanyeol. Ambigu? Hm...

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu mengingat ini masih siang dan akan terasa aneh bila tiba-tiba mereka pergi dari jam kerja terlalu lama.

"Tuan, saya akan ke ruangan saya. Terima kasih tumpangannya," ucap Baekhyun sambi melepas sabuk pengamannya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang memandangnya lembut. Jelas saja wajah cantik Baekhyun memerah dibuatnya.

"Mana bayarannya?" tanyanya seduktif. Baekhyun bukan orang mesum seperti Chanyeol, jadi ia tak paham dan malah mulai menggresek saku celananya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Bukan 'bayar' dengan itu. Tapi dengan ini," ucapnya langsung menarik dagu Baekhyun. Dan mulailah ia mencium pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di awal, Baekhyun bukan orang berpikiran kotor dan pervert seperti Park Chanyeol, jadi ia masih cukup kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari boss nya itu.

TUNGGU!

Mereka kan masih status Boss dan Sekretaris. Mana boleh melakukan hal seperti itu?!

"Ch.. Chanyeol.. ssi.. aah..," ucap Baekhyun penuh kesusahan. Tampaknya uri Chanyelol sudah melumat habis bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit risih karena bekapan Chanyeol yang kelewat kuat membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Dan posisi mereka yang sangat tidak nyaman didalam mobil itu membuat ciuman –lumatan sebenarnya- cepat selesai.

'Terkutuk kau, persneling sialan,' umpat Chanyeol karena perutnya terkantuk persneling tangan. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bukanlah kisser yang baik karena meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya –dan yang di awal pertemuan mereka itu bukan yang pertama juga bagi Baekhyun—ia belum pernah main lumat-lumatan dan saling-menyapa-penghuni-mulut seperti yang Chanyeol dari tadi lakukan. Bukannya Baekhyun tak suka, hanya merasa asing.

"Tuan Park, saya rasa anda sudah kelewatan terhadap saya. Saya tidak ingin menikah dengan anda, meskipun Presiden Korea atau bahkan siapapun itu memaksa saya melakukannya! Jadi jangan pernah mencium saya lagi atau anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri atas nama Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya tegas. Dan Chanyeol? Masih saja ia memandangi lembut namja didepannya itu.

Bukannya mengurangi godaannya, Chanyeol malah mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun yang tirus itu. Masih dengan senyum lembutnya ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli. Bahkan bila Raja Galaksi melarang kita menikah sekalipun aku akan tetap akan menikahimu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya hubungan itu saja sudah terlarang dalam agama. Namun karena cintaku padamu, aku bisa mengesampingan masalah itu,"

Baekhyun tercengang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang bola mata coklat kopi milik bos nya itu. Mencari kejujuran namun terlihat penuh dengan luka. Ya, kejujuran bahwa ia hanya mencari pelampiasan dari lukanya.

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang lumayan memakan waktu itu.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Awalnya aku tidak, namun sekarang iya," dan setelah itu ia mulai menyerang bibir yang belum juga ada setengah jam berhenti diserang olehnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi memukul dada namja yang masih berpredikat bos nya itu.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Namun kali ini, mungkin karena kelelahan, Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat berpeluh deras meskipun mobil itu ber-ac. Chanyeol mengusap peluh peluh yang berselancar diwajah mulus milik Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya. Asin.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil begitu wajah Baekhyun dirasa sudah lumayan bersih dari peluh meskipun terlihat sayu. Bukan Mr Gentleman Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak membukakan pintu untukmu, bayangkan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan diri di telinga Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekali angkut, sekarung beras! Maksudnya, seorang Baekhyun pun mampu diangkatnya dengan bridal style. Baekhyun mungkin sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia sedikit meronta namun ia sadar kalau terlalu keras meronta ia bisa saja dijatuhkan kapanpun oleh Chanyeol. Padahal ia tahu sendiri keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas akibat ciuman-ciuman dari Chanyeol yang memabukkannya hingga ia limbung seperti ini.

Mereka mengambil jalan pintas melewati lift belakang yang biasanya digunakan oleh pekerja hotel. Lift itu sedang kosong dan dan sepertinya untuk dua jam kedepan masih akan kosong terus. Jangan bayangkan mereka akan melakukannya didalam lift itu. Chanyeol adalah orang yang berkelas dan ia tidak ingin 'melakukannya' di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Setidaknya di sofa ruangannya sudah yang terburuk. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Baekhyun yang jelas dan sudah pasti belum tahu soal 'this' and 'that'.

Selama didalam lift, Chanyeol hanya memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada namja manisnya itu. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah Baekhyun secara ringan dan penuh cinta. Baekhyun pun mulai mendesah tertahan karena sensasinya membuat tenggorokannya dengan begitu lancar meluncurkan desahan. Tangan besarnya meraba pelan punggung dan tengkuk Baekhyun Lengan kekarnya mengunci semua pergerakan Baekhyun. Desahan-desahan frustasi meluncur dari bibirnya saat Chanyeol mulai menggigit lehernya dan memberikan rona-rona keunguan lebam. Chanyeol ternyum pada hasil karyanya yang memberi motif leher Baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa noda (awalnya).

Lift sudah sampai di lantai tempat kantornya dan B

Baekhyun berada. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menggendong dengan bridal style. Beberapa pegawai hotelnya kelabakan saat melihat boss tertingginya itu berjalan sambil menggendong seorang pria dengan penuh keringat dan bekas ciuman di lehernya. Pasalnya mereka sedang berleha-leha mengingat ini masih siang hari.

"Lanjutkan saja istirahat kalian. Aku akan keruanganku segera untuk merawatnya. Jangan ada satupun yang berani masuk ke ruanganku sampai kecuali panggilan langsung dariku. Mengerti?" dijawab dengan anggukan dan kesiapan mereka semua. Engan penuh pertanyaan dikepala mereka tentunya.

CKLEK.

"T-tuan, anda mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Ia sudah cukup bisa berbicara sekarang. Ciuman dari Chanyeol di lift tadi membuatnya susah bernafas namun karena perjalanan dari lift hingga kantornya itu lumayan jauh adi ada waktu untuknya bernafas lepas.

"Membuatmu lebih rileks. Aku tak ingin menakutimu. Aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini,"

Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan mata Chanyeol. Mata itu besar, bening, dan cerah. Nmaun menyimpan banyak sekali derita dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Membaca seperti itu saja membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Sayangnya Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu dan tak sadar tengah menitikkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Chanyeol melembut, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Perlahan sekali, Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mulai mengecup pelan kedua matanya.

"Uljima...," ucap Chanyeol ditenga kecupannya.

"Kau sangat tersiksa. Penuh luka. Bagaimana aku tak menangis?" jelas Baekhyun

"Mengapa kau harus menangis? Kau bahkan hanya sekretarisku,"

JLEB

Menohok bagi keduanya. Bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun mendorong dirinya yang tengah dikecup lembut dan mesra oleh Chanyeol. Karena ia memeluk dan mencium bukan karena paksaan, bekapannya terlepas begitu saja. Baekhyun berdiri melipat tangannya sambil membelakangi Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan manly nya. Memandang heran dengan bunga saljunya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya sendiri setelah mengancing kembali 3 kancing kemeja yang tadi dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya tanda ia sedang berpikir. Tangan satunya masih di dada. Terlihat sekali Baekhyun gelisah terhadap sesuatu.

"Baekhyunee, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri perlahan. Perlahan juga ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku sekretarismu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucapnya seperti anak berego tinggi dan merajuk dan dengan lembut namun memaksa menurunkan lingkaran lengan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol malah gemas.

Dengan sekali hentak, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lagi. Namun kali ini disertai dengan gigitan dan hembusan kecil di telinganya. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan sekretarisnya itu. Dengan feeling, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Baekhyun secara acak namun pada akhirnya terbuka samua.

"Jadilah milikku. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Eung.. ah.. C-chanyeol ssi..," bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengerang keenakan.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan-tangan milik Chanyeol yang sudah menggerayang kemana-mana. Bahkan bajunya sudah tergerayangi oleh nafsu nista milik Chanyeol. Ia juga membalikkan badan sehingga melihat langsung wajah tampan milik bosnya itu.

"Menikah katamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk meminimalisir ke-pervert-an Chanyeol agar tidak berkeliaran ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. Meskipun kau sudah menciumku beberapa kali dan Direktur Park menyetujui, aku tetap tak bisa begitu saja menikahimu. Perasaanku saja masih tak menentu," jelasnya panjang sambil masih menunduk. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang masih digegam lemah Baekhyun, lalu terlepas dari genggaman itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku."

Chanyeol langsung menekan tengkuk Baekhyun menyebabkan kepala namja pucat itu mendongak dan bibirnya langsung diterkam Chanyeol kembali. Sedikit memberontak, tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun malah membalas lumatannya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat sekretarisnya itu menutup matanya menandakan ia menikmati ciuman mereka. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol mengiring kedua tubuh yang tengah berpeluh hangat itu menuju kamar yang memang disediakan khusus untuk direktur yang ingin istirahat disana.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan juga merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan di kasur king size didalam kamar tersembunyi itu. Ia berbaring diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Tak sepenuhnya sih mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu bisa membuat namja cantik dibawahnya menjadi 'sleeping beauty', forever sleeping tepatnya. Jadi ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lengan kiri yang kekar itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menjadi pacarmu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menggoda Baekhyun. Wajahnya dibuat mendesah sedemikian rupa tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Ia meraba dengan telunjuk kanannya tiap lekuk tubuh bagian atas dari sekretarisnya yang sangat *ehem* sexy.

"M-mungkin itu juga b-boleh," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak puas!

"Mungkin? Aku tak suka ketidakjelasan. Katakan ya atau tidak terhadap pertanyaanku tadi," perintah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Bahkan ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga pusat nafsu mereka berdua bergesekan pelan. Itu membuat mereka berdua melenguh dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau yakin dengan kata-katamu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget dengan kehadiran tangan Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhnya makin terasa panas. Ia menggeliat-geliat tak enak saat tangan terlatih meremas salah satu nipple nya dan juga kejantanannya yang masih tertutupi beberapa kain itu. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang sangat berbeda dan tak pernah dirasakan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bergelut tubuh diatas kasur itu hingga sprei putih dan bedcover krem bercorak bunga kecil itu sudah tak beraturan lagi. Padahal maid disana sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk memastikan tak ada sedikitpun kerutan yang tercipta dikasur itu. Keduanyapun semakin panas menautkan tubuh tak berbusana mereka. Peluh, liur, dan sperma mereka bersatu dalam nafas berderu tak menurunkan nafsu mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dari 5 kali mencapai puncak nafsunya, sedangkan Chanyeol baru sekali mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu memang hobi berolah raga sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya sangat bagus. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kelelahan apa lagi pada ronde kedua tadi –satu ronde tepat sebelum saat ini—ia menggunakan posisi on top sehingga ia yang diharuskan aktif bergerak. Padahal ia juga klimak sampai dua kali saat ia on top itu.

"Chanyeol.. A-aku lelah..," erang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masih semangat mengdorong kejantanannya lebih dalam dilubangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Baekhyunee, Akhh.. Ini sudah yang ke tiga, kau masih sempit sekali," komentar Chanyeol sambil masih mendorong makin dalam ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Akh! Di sana! Akhh, Oh!" lenguh Baekhyun keras saat Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya mengenai hot spotnya.

Beberapa tusukan setelahnya, mereka akhirnya puncak secara bersamaan. Chanyeol terbaring puas didekat Baekhyun. Karena tubuh mereka masih menyatu, mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya karena Chanyeol juga menidurkan tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang bosnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Kaki kanan Chanyeol pun ia taruh diatas paha milik kekasihnya yang baru saja ia renggut kevirginannya itu.

"terimakasih Baekhyunee. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasa sepuas dan sebahagia ini dalam seumur hidupku," ujar Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Padahal ia lebih banyak mengeluh karena lelah, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja memujinya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku bisa lebih bahagia lagi kalau kau mau menikah denganku," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan helaan nafas bosan di dadanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku..."

"Cukup bicaranya. Aku cukupkan hanya 3 ronde karena dari tadi kau mengeluh lelah. Bila kau bisa berkomentar panjang, akan kubungkam kau dengan ini," ujar Chanyleol sambil memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang memang sedari tadi belum dikeluarkan. Baekhyun melenguh agak keras.

"B-baik, Chanyeol ssi," jawab Baekhyun dan langsung dikoreksi oleh Chanyeol dengan, "Yeollie, chagi. Chanyeol-ie," nya.

"What ever. Selamat tidur," pamit Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan elusan manja di kepalanya oleh Chanyeol. Dan mereka pun terjun kedalam dunia mimpi siang mereka setelah melakukan kegiatan sakral suami-istri itu.

*TBC

Moment ChanBaek makin banyak ya :D

Yang gk suka bodo amat :D

Yang penting dedeq lgi tergila-gila ma ni couple :*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Secretary (the series) / part 2

Author : Inchangel ( Inchanxd)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : Yaoi NC-17, romance, pemaksaan.

Rating : M (tapi ada yang T juga, cuman lebih banyak M nya –

Malam hari mereka baru sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa tak ada satupun penerangan yang menjelaskan keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya bau-bau aneh dan peluh yang membuat seorang Chanyeol tersadar akan kelakuan bejatnya yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum merasakan himpitan erat rektum Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya pun sebenarnya sudah bangun namun masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah umur hidupnya di London sana.

"Baekhyunee, kita cari makan mau?" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan bos nya itu.

#####################

Sebuah mulut terpoutkan dengan sangat imutnya. Kaki kanannya yang terbalut celana kain berwarna biru tua menhentak-hentak cepat namun tak bersuara seperti yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini. AMARAH YANG TERPENDAM!

*BAEKHYUN*

"Yang ini juga menu andalan kami, tuan. Dengan daging sapi yang..." dan bla bla bla. Begitulah yang dijelaskan pelayan itu pada Chanyeol. Hanya. Pada. Chanyeol.

CIH!

Aku bukannya cemburu karena tidak dilayani olehnya, tapi aku cemburu karena pelayan wanita genit itu mendekati Chanyeol. Wanita genit itu menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga belahan dadanya yang tertutup sedikit oleh seragam pelayan yang kekurangan bahan itu terpampang jelas. Jujur saja, dia memang memiliki dada yang besar dan cukup berisi. Aku yang seorang namja pun jujur saja suka melihatnya. Tapi ini masalahnya beda!

Wanita itu secara SENGAJA memperlihatkan bagian tubuh nistanya itu ke wajah Chanyeol! Dan Chanyeol? Dia hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang pasti membuat nya semakin tampan. BITCH PLEASE.

Aku termenung. Terdiam. Tersadar. Terasuki roh halus.

Bagaimanapun kami sesama namja. Aku jelas tahu dia menyukai pemandangan seperti itu. Bedanya adalah, disini ada aku yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang baru saja direnggut keperjakaannya.

Tapi, sudah jelas pasti Chanyeol menyukai boobs seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Jangankan dada, suara saja berat dan rendah. Beda dengan Kyungsoo, rekan kerjaku di hotel, yang memiliki suara tenor. Sering orang salah menyangka itu adalah suara seorang yeoja. Hhh..

"Baek? Baekhyunee ya?" panggil Chanyeol. Aku sadar dari lamunanku selain karena panggilannya itu juga karena aku sudah selesai melamunkannya.

"A-aku pulang dulu. Aku tak enak badan," ucapku penuh alasan. Penuh kebohongan.

Tiba-tiba badanku seperti tertahan karena sebuah tekanan kuat pada tangan kiriku. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku erat, dan menjuruskan kedua bola mata elangnya itu kedalam mataku. Aku yang belum lama tadi dipandangi setajam itu saat di kamar jadi salah tingkah. Sekali lagi kutarik pelan, berharap ia sedikit tak waspada. Sial, sia-sia belaka.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu spagetti. Tak bisakah kau habiskan dulu makananmu? Toh aku sudah izin ayahmu soal malam ini. Anggaplah ini kencan pertama kita," jelas Chanyeol..

Kapan dia memesankannya? Aih, bukan itu intinya! Kencan pertama dimalam setelah pertama kali bertemu? Bahkan kami sudah melakukan 'itu'? Astaga, kau sudah GILA Byun Baekhyun!

"Dengar, meskipun kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih namun tetap saja aku belum mau menuju tahap 'itu'," jelas Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di dada.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau terlihat menikmati?"

"Oh yeah? Aku merengek-rengek minta selesai itu tanda menikmati, ya? Hohoho, sepertinya saja pintar, nyatanya...," ucap Baekhyun menggantung karena tak tahu harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara bagaimana.

"Nyatanya aku lebih pintar dari yang kau duga! Wajahmu memerah, tau?" ucap Chanyeol penuh kebanggaan. Baekhyun langsung kelabakan.

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" pamit Baekhyun.

.

..

..

"Aish. Aku ke toilet dulu!" ijin – yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan – ku pada 'bos' baruku.

Dia benar-benar orang yang kurang ajar. Baru juga hari pertama aku sudah dihajar habis-habisan seperti ini. Aih, badanku sakit semua pula. Apalagi tiap kali aku melangkah, rasanya perih sekali. Akh, rasanya aku masih belum kuat jalan.

"Baekhyunee? Gwaenchana?" tanya sebuah suara. Pasti dia.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit perih," bohongku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja. Pelayan, tolong ambilkan bantal duduk!" mintanya pada pelayan.

Aih, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pelayan wanita itu. Pastinya sudah berpikiran tentang hal-hal yang mungkin saja sudah kami lakukan hingga aku butuh bantal untuk duduk di bangku ini. Lihatlah wajahnya, memerah dan dan penuh kegugupan. Fujoshi baru, eoh?

Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya –seberangku—setelah mendudukkanku dengan benar dan dirasanya sudah pas. Kuperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Chanyeol ... jujur saja, ia memang tampan. Ah, ani. Gentleman, bukan cuman tampan di wajah namun juga di sikap – kecuali untuk nafsunya.

"Baekhyunee? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Naksir ya?"

HWAD? Hampir aja aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Y-ya! Mana ada!?" ujarku sedikit tak wajar. Tentu saja. Bahkan orang salto pun bisa jelas tahu kalau aku salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Haha, ah spagettinya sudah datang. Terima kasih, Noona," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu.

Meskipun memang Chanyeol bilang ia menyukai Baekhyun namun sejauh ini ia belum pernah diberikan senyuman seperti itu. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit... err, iri?

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu?"

Aish! Byun Baekhyun! Kalau 'senyum mesum' sih kau sudah dapat! Bukan senyum mesum harusnya.. Aish..

"Yah, hitung-hitung untuk ganti uang tip," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. HUH!

Eh, kenapa aku marah begini? Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Duh, aku baru kali ini punya perasaan seperti ini. Benarkah ini namanya cemburu?

"Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu lebih dari apapun Baekhyunee. Sekarang makanlah, dan kita langsung pulang ke rumahku setelahnya."

..

..

..

Sesampainya di rumah Park Chanyeol.

Sepasang namja itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang dibilang cukup mewah. Tak tanggung-tanggung 6 pelayan wanita dan 2 pelayan pria menyambut kedatangan mereka di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mereka terlihat senang namun tetap sopan saat bos mereka sampai.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda," ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan Chanyeol membalasnya sengan senyum.

Baekhyun memperhatikan *lagi* pelayan-pelayan wanitanya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian maid yang berenda bagian dada dan juga roknya. Meskipun hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, pakaian mereka terbilang cukup imut. Sedangkan yang pria seperti biasa mengenakan pakaian tuxedo dan dasi pita yang elegan dan sepatu hitam kulit membalut kaki panjang mereka.

Dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kearah kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayannya hanya bingung dengan sikap Tuan Muda yang baru saja dilihatnya kemarin malam itu.

"C-Chanyeol ssi, tolong pelankan langkahmu. A-aku masih tak bisa berjalan secepat itu," ujar Baekhyun takut. Takut pelayannya sadar kalau ia baru saja di 'apa-apa'kan oleh Tuan mereka.

"Ah, mian, baby. Aku lupa," jawabnya lembut. Terkadang perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat gantle itu sering membuat Baekhyun merona juga.

Meskipun mereka sudah sampai di kamar dan bersiap-siap tidur setelah Chanyeol sedikit melampiaskan hasratnya dalam menyentuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih saja memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang Chanyeol, bos barunya itu. Bisa saja dia hanya pelampiasan sesaat karena Chanyeol punya cewek di London sana yang berselingkuh [A/N: Baekhyun belom tau soal Steph]. Atau mungkin karena hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menarik Chanyeol dari dunia Straight. Atau... Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya karena sedari tadi ia tak melakukan perlawanan?

"Baekhyunee,tidurlah. Besok setelah pulang kantor akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ne," hanya itu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

'Mungkin aku harus melakukan itu. Untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya mempermainkanku.' Pikir Baekhyun

Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun repot-repot melakukan itu?

##########################

Esoknya, Baekhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada Chanyeol. Pukul 5 pagi, memang pada jam-jam seperti inilah Baekhyun bangun biasanya. Karena tinggal hanya bersama ayahnya, ia seperti mengambil alih posisi ibunya di rumah itu. Ia merapikan piyama yang kebesaran untuknya, mengingat badan Chanyeol yang memang lebih besar darinya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kucuran air segar mulai memenuhi wastafel. Sebuah kaca bening bertengger di dinding tepat diatas wastafel itu. Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya yang terrefleksikan di cermin. Jari-jari lentik yang tertanam di tangan kanannya itu mengusap pelan tiap lekukan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

'Kalau saja aku seorang yeoja, maukah ia menyentuhku seperti kemarin saat pertama kami bertemu?'

Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu dalam hati. Bibit bunga kasih dan cinta yang ditanam Chanyeol kemarin telah tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi spesial untuk Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba, ia punya sebuah ide gila.

################################

*Chanyeol POV*

"Tuan.. Bangunlah, Tuan Muda," ucap seseorang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan. Badanku membelakangi orang yang memanggilku tadi. Bahkan saat bangun pun aku masih menghadap jendela kamarku yang tingginya melebihi tinggiku sendiri.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air mandi tuan dengan ekstrak aroma terapi bunga jeruk dan melati. Teh merah dari Rumania telah saya seduh dan sebaiknya nda cepat cepat meminumnya sebelum kesegarannya terbawa oleh uap panasnya."

Siapa orang ini? Tak pernah ada pelayanku yang berani memberikanku cerama sebegitu panjangnya mengenai apa yang mereka bawa hari ini. Kuputar kepalaku, dan kalian takkan bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya aku saat ini.

"B-Baekhyunee?"

Kalian tak boleh lihat ini! Baekhyun sangat manis dengan seragam maid yang seharusnya dipakai pelayan wanitaku. Sebuah bandana dari pita menghiasi rambutnya yang memang agak panjang. Terlihat seperti, gadis tomboy.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

" Saya rasa tuan terlalu pusing untuk bangun dari tempat tidur anda. Bagaimana dengan seteguk air putih?" tawarnya dengan menyerahkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mulai meneguk. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dari pinggir bibirku karena terlalu semangat meminumnya. Kulihat Baekhyun tak berkedip melihatku. Haha.

"Fuah! Ah, Baekhyunee aku mau buah itu," ujarku sambil menunjuk buah ceri yang menghiasi kue camilan saat mandi pagi ku. Ia melihat, lalu menunjuk dan menatapku seolah bertanya buah-yang-itu?.

Ia mengambil kue itu secara utuh dan membiarkanku mengambil buah itu sendiri. Aku memegang batang buah ceri itu. Kuusap-usapkan pada krim vanila dari kue itu.

"Duduklah," ujarku padanya. Ia duduk tepat disampingku. Karena rok, yang untuknya menjadi pendek, itu membuat paha putihnya terekspos saat ia mulai menduduknya dirinya senyaman mungkin. Aih...

Kudekati dirinya sambil membawa buah ceri yang berlumuran krim vanila dan krim buah apa itu aku juga belum tahu. Dengan gerakan seduktif, kusapu bibirnya itu dengan buah ceri. Seperti memakaikan lipstik, kuusahakan agar merata diseluruh permukaan bibirnya. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan namun ia juga menjilat sedikit krim itu hingga membuatku sedikit merinding karena terangsang.

Kulepaskan batang buah ceri itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Buah ceri merah ranum itu kuselipkan diantara kedua bibir tipisnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung kulahap buah itu sekaligus bibir yang mengapitnya. Baekhyun cukup tersentak dengan kelakuanku, begitu juga dengan tanganku yang sekarang sudah meraba-raba punggungnya mencari zipper.

Intinya, kunikmati ciuman itu hingga tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau berhenti melumat. Kekurangan nafas? Bukan alasan untuk berhenti berciuman. Kami membuka mulut dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami namun tidak terlalu jauh sekitar 2 detik, lalu mulai memagut kembali hingga buah ceri dan krim itu habis tak bersisa.

Entah bagaimana bisa namun yang jelas saat ini sudah terpampang tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang masih tersisa bercak merah akibat sebelum tidur aku menandainya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku pun tak kalah eksotisnya. Kemeja yang sudah setengah terbuka, 3 dari 5 kancing yang terlepas, dan tangan Baekhyun masih di kepalaku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum. Senyum mesum.

"Kita pindah ke kamar mandi," ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

*Park Chanyeol POV end*

##############################

"Eungh... P-Park Chanyeol.. p-pelanh.. ah," rintih Baekhyun. Ia sangat tak suka dengan cara Chanyeol yang memaksa memasukkan penisnya itu kedalam dirinya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Oh.. Baekhyune.. Kau sang.. ath.. Ah...," bahkan Chanyeol tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menopang dada Baekhyun yang memunggungi dirinya dan tangan satunya bersender di dinding kamar mandi. Baekhyun menunggingkan badannya dan kedua tangannya bertahan di pinggiran bathup yang setinggi pinggangnya. Chanyeol membantu melebarkan jalur aksesnya (lubang Baekhyun) dengan mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun dan ditopangkannya di paha kanannya. Dengan cara ini juga ia mendapatkan spot yang baru dari lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggiran bathup. Wewangian aromaterapi yang keluar dari air hangat di dalam bathup membuatnya sedikit tenang tiap Chanyeol menyesakkan penisnya kedalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengaduh saat Chanyeol kesekian kalinya menubruk paksa titik tersensitif didalam tubuhnya itu. Dalam beberapa hentakan berikutnya, mereka mengeluarkan cairan sperma itu bersamaan. Sayang sekali mengotori bathup yang sudah diberi wewangian itu.

Badan Baekhyun menggelinjang kecil saat cairannya itu keluar ditambah cairan Chanyeol yang terus menerus masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol,meskipun ia sudah klimaks namun tetap saja ia menggoda Baekhyun dengan mencium ringan seluruh tengkuk dan punggung Baekhyun.

"I love you," bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu hanya menutup matanya seakan meresapi kata-kata itu, namun juga sedikit menarik diri karena menurutnya boss nya itu terlampau seksi hingga bisa saja ia kelewat batas.

"Kapan-kapan cosplay lagi ya? Request jadi...," sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mau menolak, tapi melihat wajah tampan pria dibelakangnya yang sedang berpikir sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang keatas itu sangat tampan, ia malah jadi terpana.

"Jadi suster!" ucapnya dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa) ... dan bingo! Baekhyun cengo~

*TBC


End file.
